


A Scene in the Life of Tony Stark

by LaraDrake



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDrake/pseuds/LaraDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as an audition for a RPG that I ended up not having enough time for.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Scene in the Life of Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an audition for a RPG that I ended up not having enough time for.

Tony spun around his in chair, pushing himself backwards as he stared up at the diagram digitized in the air in front of him. He rubbed a hand on his jeans and tapped the miniature arc reactor glowing through his long-sleeved t-shirt. Lifting his fingers from his chest, he squinted at the diagram in front of him and motioned for it to spin clockwise in the air. “Keep going…. More…. Stop.” The diagram stopped and Tony tilted his head, running his hand through his hair, sending his short, black hair into further disarray. 

The diagram was of the cartridges he used to power the hand-mounted lasers in the Mark VI armor. Blue lines outlined the circuitry, showing the power pathways. Behind the blue diagram, was a green one of a slightly different configuration. Tony raised his hand and spun his finger in a quick circle, flipping the two so that he was closer to the green overlay. He reached forward and grasped at a section of the green diagram. He pulled the piece out and grabbed half of it, expanding it in his hands. 

“Sir, the probability of increasing the usage of this device is less that 25%,” Jarvis warned.

“Can it, Jarvis,” Tony murmured, picking a smaller piece out. He crumpled the rest of the diagram left in his hand and tossed it towards the image of the garbage can. 

It would be nice to be able to use the lasers more than one time, if he needed them. It wasn’t necessary, though. The cartridges burned out after a use of a few seconds, melting despite the change in the design to lighten the stress. It was too much heat and too much power focused over the delicate circuitry. 

“Alright. That’s enough.” He tossed the last piece in his hand towards the digital garbage bin. “Bring up the Mark VII’s schematic.” Tony pushed himself out of his chair as the plans for the cartridges disappeared and more than a dozen different windows appeared in its place, each showing a different section of the Mark VII’s design. 

“I’ve finished the calculations for the modifications to the propulsion system,” Javis said. Numbers scrolled in the air either in blue or red. “Maneuverability is up 25% and power is up 30%.”

Tony turned his back to the display and entwined his fingers behind his head. “Not good enough.” He closed his eyes and stretched, his mind racing through the changes to both systems. “Power should be double that and we should be at 50% more maneuverability, not 25%.” Jarvis started to say different, but Tony cut him off, “Don’t argue with me. Just pull it up over the desk.” Tony walked across the room and crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head as he studied the schematics Jarvis provided. 

The lab in New York was smaller than his one at his home, but not by much. The only thing it was missing was room for his car collection, but being on the 30th floor of a building wouldn’t readily allow for that. At least it was his own lab, though. Fury had offered a lab in the S.H.I.E.L.D. complex, but Tony had opted out. It should have been enough that he had agreed to be apart of the Resistance. He didn’t need Fury and his staff breathing down his neck while he worked to finish the Mark VII.

“Sir, you’ll fry the conductors if you increase the power anymore.” 

Tony pulled the propulsion system apart in the air, separating the components out quickly. He ignored Jarvis and folded his arms back across his chest. The power could be increased without frying the conductors, he knew. Tony just had to figure out how to do it.


End file.
